dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS015
Animage Magazine Unveils “Dragon Ball Super” October Schedule is the fifteenth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary The peace returns to Earth again. One day, Gokū, Chi-Chi and Goten are having breakfast when Gokū asks Chi-Chi if he can go and train with North Kaiō, to which Chi-Chi forbids. Chi-Chi explains that the 100 million Zenī they have has been used up and as a result she and Gokū must find work in order to help their expecting grandchild, making Gokū disappointed as he would rather train than work. At Gohan's house, Videl tries to make breakfast, but Gohan decides to prepare breakfast instead as he doesn't want her overworked. Elsewhere, Vegeta is training and declares that he will surpass Gokū. Mark heads off to a press conference to explain the mysterious phenomenon that occurred. Mark explains that he was confronting the Hakaishin called "Beebus" (due to Mark being unable to remember Beerus' name) who selected Earth to destroy next. To prevent this tragedy, Mark challenged "Beebus" to a fight. However, Mark was on the verge of losing until he awakened the power of a God. Now a God (which looks suspiciously similar to Super Saiyan), Mark used his newfound power to defeat "Beebus," saving the Earth. The crowd applauds Mark for saving the Earth once again. Suddenly, a spaceship appears. Two cat-like beings come forth from the spaceship; they simply explain that they are Snakians from the planet Snak and have come to Earth to congratulate the person who managed to fend off the Hakaishin Beerus as well as extend their gratitude by giving the person an award. Mark declares that he is the person to defeat the Hakaishin. The Snakian ambassador prepares to give the Hero's Medal to Mark. However, Galbi, the hero of Snak, doesn't believe that Mark is truly the one and challenge him to a fight. Not wanting to fight Galbi because he knows he can't win, Mark makes an excuse to go to the toilet in order to call the Dragon Team to fight on his behalf but to no avail. Mark arrives back and sees that an arena has been prepared for him and Galbi. When they prepare to fight, Gokū suddenly flies by with a broken tractor in hand and decides to watch their fight. Mark approaches Gokū and convinces him to fight Galbi instead in exchange for fixing his tractor to which Gokū approves. Gokū prepares to fight, but Chi-Chi happens to carry a hug load of groceries for Gohan and Videl and having Piccolo help as payback for always eating at their place for free. Gokū panics, and in an attempt to prevent Chi-Chi from seeing him out fighting, he asks Mark to hit him, then pretends to be knocked out only to go away. With no one left to help him, Mark has no choice but to fight Galbi. The battle begins with Mark dodging Galbi's attacks. When the crowd begin to doubt Mark's strength, he decides to not run away and stands firm before Galbi, who seems to punch him square in the face, but stops just short of making contact. Galbi suddenly flees back to the Snakian spaceship in fear and the other two Snakians also see Bee and follow behind as well, then the Snakian spaceship leaves Earth and travels home. Thinking that he won, Mark takes the Hero's Medal from Bee's mouth and declares to the crowd that he demonstrated the power of a God; the crowd applaud Mark for his victory again. Later that night, Goten wonder why Gokū is still out, which Chi-Chi promises to give him lots of "rest" once he gets back. Meanwhile, Gokū is sneaking outside, starving but too scared to come home. Credits Trivia * Neko Majin makes a cameo in this episode, appearing in the cover of a book, portraying , that Majin Bū was reading. References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes